The Lost Memories, the things left behind
by UnknownBrick
Summary: ADVENTURE STORY. Contains Tratie and a certain love goddess.


**This takes place during "The Lost Hero" but is focused on Travis and Katie.**

* * *

Travis Stoll.

Not Travis and Connor Stoll. Not Mr. Stoll.

Just Travis Stoll.

I had stayed for winter break during the time in which Leo, Jason, and Piper were to save Hera. It was fairly cold and chilly outside, and Chiron had just told Connor and I not to prank anyone during this time. I thought that it was the perfect time TO prank however, obviously I was put down. So, for the first day that week, we went to our usual activities. Rock climbing, arts and crafts, the regular routine. Until Katie came back chased by hell hounds.

At first, I thought it was nothing. It was a high pitched scream coming from up the hill, "Help me!" She yelled.

My eyes in shock and in fear ran over to her in no time at all. She didn't know it, but Katie Gardner was the reason I pranked her so much. That's right, I had a major crush on her.

I took out a knife I had on me and attacked the beasts that followed her. On by one, they turned into dust. It was then that I turned back to check on Katie.

**Katie's POV**

"Are you okay," The young man asked with a grin on his face. He stood there, and attacked the hellhounds with such fury, he looked like a true hero. Her hero.

"I-I'm fine. It's just I can't remember anything, not even my name." I said to him.

He went wide-eyed instantly, his grin fading. "Katie, you don't remember me? Oh my gods. Help! We need medical help here!" He yelled and shouted to the other campers. But I barely heard him. I was getting tired and suddenly blacked out.

"Katie... Katie... Katie. Wake up. Come on Katie, don't do this to me."

"mmm... Ugh turn out the sun..." I mumbled in my sleep.

"No Katie. You need to get up. WAKE UP!"

What in the world? I sat up and looked around. There were 5 people around my bed, two of which were Apollo campers.

Wait. Apollo campers. Where did that come from? Did I suddenly remember something?

"Um... What's everyone doing here...?" I said meekly.

The oldest of the group answered. "We were checking up on you. So how are you feeling Katie?"

"Confused. I... I don't know who I am, where I come from. Yet, you do. Who am I?" I said, tears welling into my eyes.

Tears formed in the eyes of the campers next to the adult. I realized that one of them was the demigod who saved me.

"Katie... You are Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. What your past is, I cannot fully say. But in time we fill figure how to get it back. In the mean time, I must attend to other business. Travis, do not try anything funny. Miranda, help your sister."

And with that, he walked away with the two doctors. "So... This is the demigod camp...?" I asked.

"Yes, it is the only place safe for demigods. Well. Maybe. Anyways, I am Miranda, your sister. I've missed you so much Katie. I hope we can figure out what happened to you." She said.

"So do I..." Travis mumbled.

"Oh like you care Travis! You probably just want to prank her! Well forget it! The Demeter Cabin will never forgive you." Miranda said sharply.

"Guys! Stop fighting. Travis saved me from those... Hell hounds. I'm starting to remember what I am and what I learned here, but nothing more about my past... Anyways, I... need some time to think. Miranda, could you leave me and Travis alone? Please..." I said, defending him.

Travis's eyes widen with surprise that I did. Miranda huffed and walked out the door leaving Travis and I alone.

"Thank you. For saving me. I would have been killed if it weren't for you..."

"It's okay. I just did what was right. I'm sure you probably would have done the same."

"Well, I... What did I mean to you? Before I lost my memory?"

"I... can't say... Just don't believe your siblings."

"I don't think I could after you saved me."

He blushed. "Well, next time use your training..."

I laughed. "Yea, I will." But then I thought of my lost memories. "I... Don't understand a few things though. I've lost my memories for some reason yet, I was near camp. How does that work exactly?"

He mumbled under his breath, "Probably a certain love goddess up to her tricks I presume...," then answered my question honestly, "I have an idea of what might be happening but I am not sure..."

I smiled. "Well show me what to do Traviepoo." And giggled.

He look shocked, yet, at the same time pleased. "Uh... Sure thing Katie Kat." And then laughed. "Come on, dinner's almost here."

And with that, the conch blew signaling dinner.

LINEBREAK

When we sat down at our tables to eat, I was bombarded with questions. Like, "You don't remember me, or that you owe me 20 bucks?", "Where have you been?", and one of my least favorite, "Now that you forgot everything, will you have to go back to kindergarden? I shrugged most of this off. I was happily munching on one of my favorite meals, a rich clam chowder with bread, when a girl with red, and take it when I say RED, hair.

"Katie, I am Rachel the Oracle, one of your old friends. I got to tell you something important with Chiron. Come over to the head table when you're ready to talk."

"Um... Okay? Yea, I'll be over there in a minute." And with that she stormed off to the head table. I was beginning to think that I was a central figure of entertainment for most of the campers. Speaking of which...

"Bye guys, I'll be back later." A collective bye was heard, most of them "Bye", "See ya", or "Sure, whatever." Really enthusiastic. I walked up to the head table and waited for what was to come.

"Katie, sit here." Chiron told me. I did so with eager and nervousness. "You are the second demigod this week to claim they have lost memories. Only you have been here for a long time. So after discussing with Rachel, she claims to have a prophecy for you."

"A... A prophecy? For ME? Wait... What?" I stuttered out.

Chiron chuckled. "Yes child. We hope this will restore your memories." And with that he smiled. "Rachel, you have the honors."

Rachel suddenly stood up, and turned to look at me. Her eyes still the ever shocking green, had clouded with a deep darker green. Her hair began to float and be pushed gently, though there was no wind. A green smoke poured out of her and spiraled around her. Then she spoke, with a voice unlike her own. It was a snake sounding voice, rasping the s's and ready to respond.

_"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask." _She spewed out.

"Uhh... How do I restore my memories?" I asked cautiously, like she was TNT with the string lit.

_"The Daughter of Demeter to restore,_

_The Two must not part ways further more,_

_For they must break the cage that it lies,_

_Without doing so will result in demise,_

_Look to the South, and to the West,_

_For there is where it rests."_

I looked a bit shocked an curious. I understood some lines of it. "The Daughter of Demeter to restore" equals me finding my memories. "The Two must not part ways further more" might mean that I can only take one other person on the quest, with no interruptions. The third line might mean the cage that my memories are in. The fourth... means that we must succeed. The fifth and sixth just tells me where to look. Southwest. Time to go on a road trip.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll update when I can. Who took the memories? What happens next? I DON'T KNOW.**


End file.
